starlorefandomcom-20200213-history
The Constitution for the Starlore Wiki
VIEWER'S NOTE: This constitution is similar to the Microsoft Genesis and Her Friends Wiki constitution. That is due to me being the one who wrote it. The Preamble We, the people of Starlore Wiki have set out to bring fort a more secure union of Arcterians, to promote fairness among communities, and to ensure the security of the people who come here on a daily basis while we, the people of the Admin Team, secure our own rights. Article 1: Administration Privileges The Administrators of this wiki are subjected to the following rules and regulations 1) Admins who catch any user threatening another user or using flames, gossip, etc. for no more than ten days for the first time, twenty days for the second time, and forty days for the third time. Anything after may be banned for a year. Eleven offences will result in a permanent ban. 2) Admins banning someone for no reason will have their privileges revoked and be banned for a month. All notifications dealing with this must be directed to the Department of Exile Clearing. 3) Admins caught being really unfair will be banned for a week and if the situation warrants, will have their admin privileges revoked. 4) I, too, must follow these guidelines as the founder of this wiki, or I can be striked. 5) Admins may strike a user no matter their status. 6) Only Admins and I can edit this constitution, to add new rules we decide with the users. If the admins fail to do this, they're banned for a month. Article 2: Non-Admin Rights The non-admin users are subjected to these rules and regulations: 1) Users must be nice to each other as if they were friends. Violators reported will be banned for a week. If they get continuously reported, they're gone for no more than 1 year. 2) No flame wars. They're pointless and stupid. There is a ZERO TOLERANCE POLICY for this act. Permanent bans will be dished out for this! 3) Any copies from any side will be deleted. All work MUST be cited if a source is used. No exceptions. 4) Intentional mess ups are getting banned for a week. 5) No enforcing the rules if you're not an admin. Article 3: Administrative Departments I've established some departments within this Wiki. Here they are Department of Exile Clearing: Allows a review of all ban statements, and a jury of 4 admins will decide if the banning was fair or not. Department of Records: This department must have all information of every user here on file and must be updated if the user updates their profile. This role must be filled by 26 admins, one for every letter of the alphabet. One admin will also be in charge of keeping a list of the number of times a user was banned. Another two will pass any reports on to me. Department of Admin Approval: Only I will be in this department. I will allow admins in when necessary. The purpose here is to determine if a user is qualified for an admin. Whether they are or not, a notification is necessary. Only people who have not been banned for ten months in a row can apply. Now, if a user has been banned before but cleaned up their behaviour for a year, they too can apply. Article 4: The Strikes If anything gets out of hand, a strike will be issued if a user's conduct is out of order. 3 strikes means you're gone for a month. You do get a last chance, but if you blow it, you're out the window permanently. No exceptions unless ruled by the Department of Exile Clearing. Amendments We don't need any new amendments, okay? Anyone modifying this section, or ANY of this constitution who isn't me or an approved admin will be banned for no more than four years. 1: The First Offence Clause: If a user receives a ban sentence for a rule they broke (more rules listed in Rules And Regulations) they must be banned for ten minutes. If the same law is violated, they shall serve the minimum punishment for breaking it. 2: The Evasion Clause: Any user who is found BAN EVADING must be banned for 26 years with no exceptions. The First Offence Clause does NOT apply to this amendment